Episode 2198
Mikey Episode Number: 2198 Date: Wednesday, July 14, 1993 Sponsors: N, X, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "The Shot Heard 'Round the World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Cow Dog Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina stops Telly from chasing the penguin, observing that he's angry. Telly says he wants to hit the penguin when he catches up with it, but Gina tells him to think about what would happen if he did. In Telly's imagination, he knocks the penguin out cold with a sucker-punch, and the penguin is taken away on a stretcher by two paramedics (David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino). Telly is then taken to court, where the jury consists of penguins. The judge (The Count) sentences Telly to one, two, three, four, five years in jail, and Telly finds himself behind bars. Back in reality, a guilt-ridden Telly is relieved that he didn't hurt the penguin. Gina tells him to think of a more civil way to get back his costume. He ultimately decides to talk to the penguin and tell him how he feels, but first he needs Gina's help in catching him, so she joins the chase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A barbershop trio (Jerry Nelson, Joe Raposo, and Jeff Moss) sings about "High, Middle, Low" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover waits in line at a supermarket. He generously lets two people go in front of him, but then explains that you can't always let everyone go before you, or else you'll never get to the register yourself. When he finally gets to the register and is first in line, the cashier says the register is closed. Grover considers following a customer to a pickle party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird on Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster appears as a guest on Murphy Brownbag's "Lunch Talk" and shares his tips of a healthy, monster meal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Cerf sings "I'm a Manatee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Baby Bop sing the ever popular "Good Manners" rock and roll song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog demonstrates to the viewer how your neck moves to different positions without moving your body, and how you'd have to move your body at different positions without your neck. In the process, he falls off his mushroom. "All in all, I'd say it's a good thing we have our necks," he says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Three Little Fishies” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots tells Ernie to "Put Down the Duckie".' Celebrity version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Insects (instrumental w/ kid VO, same music as "Peacock") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide